Virgin Lucy
by LoveToCreatexox
Summary: Team Natsu had never fought a battle much like this one; the after-effects alone were unexpected! Especially for one celestial mage, read as Natsu and Lucy are forced into the newest and largest situation of their lives that could very well end up with the pitter patter of tiny feet. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Team Natsu had never fought a battle much like this one; the after effects alone were ghastly! Especially for one celestial mage, read as Natsu and Lucy are forced into the newest and largest situation of their lives that could very well end up with the pitter patter of tiny feet.

* * *

Lucy's POV

We had never expected this battle to go the way it had, the flyer had seriously underestimated the power of this dark wizard.

Normal POV

Surrounded by lush green grass, in a large clearing that was encompassed by a large emerald forest, team Natsu were facing off a dark wizard that had threatened the forest tribe of robbing them of their sacred trees.

Erza and Gray were already down, they lay unconscious in the swaying blades of grass, while Natsu and Lucy struggle to stay on their feet, both bruised and facing the untarnished dark mage before them. Natsu's fists were ablaze, his brows furrowed; clearly frustrated that such a mage could defeat Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster in one blow. Natsu and Lucy had taken only little damage from the aftermath of that one attack.

Lucy was stood. Barely. Her legs were trembling, threatening to give under her weight. One eye closed as blood tricked from her head, down over her left eye and her cheek. Her clothes were dirty and torn somewhat, her hair… well… lets not even go there. Her face, also scrunched up with frustration, her teeth clenched together and her brows furrowed, her brown eyes never tor away from the target.

Natsu was stood only a few feet from Lucy, but a little closer to the dark mage, subconsciously protecting his one teammate left standing. The echo of his teeth grinding in anger rang throughout the clearing; the only other noise that could be heard was that slight chuckle of their enemy.

The enemy in question was tall and lean, he was hardly dressed, only in, what looked to be, a dark purple toga around his waist that was ripped and ragged. His torso was bear, those not as muscular as Gray or Natsu, though still possessing a little toning and was covered in strange tattoos. These tattoos seemed to be his weapon, the team didn't know how, but he was using some sort or magic or curse to weaponize his ink.

The dark mage had long black hair with a fringe that hid half his tattooed face, his eyes pierced through the last standing couple, they were bright yellow and had a slitted pupil, much like a cat.

Natsu was panting a little, though out of magic depletion or fury, no one could tell. He took a quick and painful glance over his shoulder to the unconscious redhead and ice mage behind him, along with them was a blue smudge hidden away by the tall grass. Unfortunately Happy had also gotten hit by the dark blast and was also knocked unconscious. From what the remaining two could tell, that last attack sucked almost all their magical energy out of them, luckily Lucy was protected by Erza's shield and Natsu, well, he had unlimited energy is seems.

Natsu then glanced at Lucy, he could see she, though protected somewhat, was finding it hard to stand, she obviously didn't have enough energy to summon a spirit… The celestial mage glanced back at Natsu; his face had softened a little from how it had previously looked; now he was looking at her with worry. She could have sworn she could see cogs turning in his head as he so desperately tried to use his brain to come up with a way to beat this guy alone. Natsu wasn't that stupid, he knew a powerful wizard when he saw one, especially when he took out Natsu's rivals in one hit.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy spoke finally after what felt like hours in silence. Natsu cracked a small smile towards her.

"It'll be alright Lucy, I'll protect you, just leave it to me" he said, standing straight and puffing out his chest trying to act brave and manly. However, this only received a blatant glare of death from Lucy, who suddenly seemed perfectly well as she stomped over to her partner.

Natsu blinked and took a step back from the raging celestial mage and put his palms up in defence "H-Hey, come on, the enemy is over th- Ow!" he gripped his pulsating shin after being kicked hard by the female. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from him in a clear tantrum "Who said I need you to protect me?" Lucy asked, still in a huff, taking his words as an insult for insinuating she was weak.

The dark unnamed mage blinked at the scene unfolding in front of him "Are they seriously bickering like an old married couple right now?" he spoke, loud enough for the couple to hear him apparently, as they both shouted "We're not bickering!" in return.

Of course their reply caught the dark wizards attention 'they focused on the 'bickering' part not the 'marriage' part' he thought to himself raising a brow as the two in front of him were having a raging dispute.

This gave him a cunning idea.

Natsu growled and put his hand over Lucy's mouth to shut her up "Luce! Shhhh!" he sighed heavily, just to get a bit of peace and quiet "I didn't mean that you were weak, I have never thought that of you" he said, causing her to blush lightly and take her face away from his hand. "I just…" He glanced at the two unconscious teammates again before returning his gaze to the one he loves most in this world, other than Happy of course, but this was a different love that he hadn't figured out yet. "I couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt further… I feel like if you get hurt then so do I, If anything happened to you I-…" he trailed off, no longer able to keep eye contact, as Lucy's eyes widened a little at Natsu's words, her cheeks getting increasingly hotter.

"If you lovebirds are done" the dark mage recaptured their attention and the scowl soon returned to the couple's faces. The dark mage clapped to that and laughed criminally. He rubbed his hands together and widened the gap between his feet as he prepared the new spell he had recently put together.

This dark mage in particular wasn't one for killing or outright fighting, he preferred to play and tease his victims, constantly coming up with new spells that would torture them in the long run, even after they'd separated. This spell in particular he came up with when sitting on a roof observing a romantic couple cooing over a baby in a stroller while eating his lunch, 'the best ideas always come when you're doing nothing in particular' he grinned to himself.

"Lucy! Get ready!" Natsu warned, seeing the dark mage begin to resonate a deep red aura. Natsu had his fire on standby and Lucy had uncoiled her whip, ready for the attack, observing it close to try and figure out what kind it would be.

Well…

Lucy was, Natsu had little patience and ran at the enemy, his whole body consumed in red and orange fire, the heat was enough to scorch every step he took. When close to the dark mage Natsu raised his fist "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" he yelled before landing his punch on the enemy, or at least he thought he had. His eyes widened when the enemy had comfortably captured Natsu's fist and held it tightly so that the fire dragon couldn't pull away. "T-The hell- Get off me! Let me go you bastard!" he shouted trying to pull away, but the other wasn't phased. Natsu growl and jumped up to kick the lean man on the head but to no avail, the dark mage ducked the talon attack and spun Natsu around so his arm was now securely locked behind his back.

'Shit!' Natsu thought to himself, he was now facing Lucy, her eyes wide and fearful for Natsu's safety "Natsu!" she cried out and began running towards them.

The dark mage leaned in close "I'm going to give you're little girlfriend a gift you'll never be able to run from~" his voice was slippery and poisonous like a snake, it made Natsu's hair stand on end, his fire only increasing at that… threat? Natsu guessed it was a threat, even if it was a weird one.

"You won't touch her!" he yelled, ramping up his magic power to as high as it would go without using dragon force. Unknowing to Natsu and Lucy, this was what the dark mage was aiming for. With Lucy on the way, about 50 yards away, Natsu ramped up to his full capacity, though having no affect, the dark mage began his incantation.

"From one to the other, I bind thee"

Suddenly Natsu screamed painfully, all of his current dragon slayer magic was being torn from his body and into the dark mages free hand, as a magic circle began to form around the suction. Natsu felt like his whole body was tearing itself apart, It burned like freezing ice. What Natsu didn't understand however, was the most excruciating pain surrounded his heart, head and nether regions, not that he had enough time to thing about it. Natsu suddenly saw nothing but blackness fading his vision, the last thing he saw was Lucy reaching to him, running to him, screaming in pure panic for him 'L-Lucy… Run…' Natsu thought before everything went black.

Lucy saw the whole endeavour; Natsu screaming in pain, his flames and magic essence being sucked into the magic circle being cast, and a tattoo slithering down his arm also into the magic circle, expanding it. She felt her heart crunch, she had never seen Natsu in such agony before and it was an understatement to say it scared her. "No! NATSU!" she screamed, using all the remaining energy she could muster, she called upon Leo the Lion, he appeared in a golden light running along side his friend and master, his eyes widening in anger seeing his love rival being sucked of all magic. The two ran towards the dark mage, Leo managed to get in a roundhouse kick to the dark mages face, pushing him back a few feet and dropping Natsu's rag doll of a body to the ground.

The dark wizard's smirk never faltered though, this one attack was all Lucy could grant before Leo disappeared in a gold puff of particles, she extended her celestial whip and struck the tall man, who still possessed the dark red magic ring. Panting heavily Lucy stood in front of Natsu's still form, her back to him, protecting him. Her whip had wrapped around the wrist performing whatever spell this man was casting "W-What did you do to him?!" she demanded, though her words stuttered a little, finding it hard to breathe. The dark mage only held his smirked and looked at her, she could have sworn he was looking into her soul.

"Him? Oh, just took his magic and a bit of his life force~" he spoke proudly "And now for the second half of the spell" Lucy frowned at this, "S-Second half?" she asked, but before she could question further the man disappeared before her eyes. She blinked and frantically looked around "Damn it! Where did he go?!" she cursed, hoping that he wasn't going to use Natsu's magic to destroy the tribe or something.

She was wrong.

"Did you miss me that much?" the dark mage whispered into her ear, appearing behind her. Lucy turned on her heals, finding herself face to face with the yellow-eyed demon of a mage, however, before she even had time to gasp, his hand impaled her, pushing into her lower abdomen.

"With this bond I ignite thee" he whispered the last verse of the incantation for only her to hear, the pain was excruciating, 'is this what Natsu felt?' she thought to herself before a bloodcurdling scream erupted from her mouth.

Then darkness.

* * *

(A/N: This was a chapter in the One-shot series but I found that i have been writing too much in to it and it is no longer a one-shot XD so I have made it in to a proper story! Enjoy! ^.^)

~Don't forget to Review, Thank you to all who have been so far~


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't know how much time had passed, Erza groaned as she woke up. She'd never felt so physically weak in her life; it took everything she had at that moment just to push herself up into a seated position. The clearing was dark, the bright full moon was the only source of light, she sat and looked around, and the first person her eyes lay on was Gray. "Gray?" he called out weakly, but upon getting no response she slowly crawled over to him and shook his shoulder calling out again.

"Gray!..."

"Mmmm…" Gray responded, a low husky moan, like a teenage not wanting to get out of bed.

Erza frowned before pinching Gray's ear; this finally managed to wake him up, if not painfully "Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay I'm up! I'm up!" he whined, sitting up and rubbing his now throbbing ear. It took a moment but then he suddenly realised where he was.

"W-What the-"

"We are still in the clearing… we were attacked and taken down in one shot" Erza spoke, her voice monotone and ashamed, Gray sighed, feeling similar before he remembered that they weren't alone "Where's flame brain and Lucy?" he asked.

Erza and Gray slowly rose to their feet and looked around, Erza walked over to a lump she saw and picked up a still unconscious Happy "Poor little guy" Gray spoke walking to Erza but still looking around for the other two in the darkness.

"This isn't a good sign… If Natsu had won he'd be here, especially for Happy" Erza reasoned, to this Gray nodded his head, Natsu would never part with his adopted son.

Suddenly Erza gasped, Happy still held with one of her arms, as the other pointed to a couple of shadows on the other side of the clearing "Over there!" she called out before both the mages ran to aid their friends.

They both stood in shock, looking at the moonlit bodies. Glancing at each other before looking back "H-How… How powerful was this guy if he took down Natsu!" Gray spoke in earnest as he crouched next to Lucy and checked her pulse nervously; Erza knelt next to Natsu and did the same. Sighs of relief were heard from both wizards in unison throughout the clearing "Lucy's alive" Gray confirmed, "So is Natsu, Thank god" Erza replied before just sitting down and placing Happy next to Natsu's still form gently.

Natsu was laying on his front, with his head turned to the side, his skin was pale from what they could tell in the moon light and his face was stuck in a pain stricken expression "That dark wizard must be a monster to put Natsu through so much pain" Erza spoke sadly, watching his unconscious expression. Gray sighed and brushed Lucy's hair from her face "Lucy's not doing so well…" the ice wizard informed, the celestial wizard lay on her back with her head to the side, her hair had covered her face until Gray moved it. Once her face was revealed Gray hissed at the wound on her head and the dry blood that ran down one side of her white face. Giving her a once over Gray checked her breathing and her ribs to make sure none were broken. Sighing softly and sitting back he looked at the redhead "She seems mostly in tact but he has a nasty gash on her head… it could be worrying, what do we do?" he asked.

After much deliberation Erza fell on to the decision to abandon this mission, though it is **never** the Fairy Tail way to do so, they had no choice. They were down, and this job was wrongly advertised, a higher-level mage was needed for this job. As if on call a golden glow appeared and Loki walked towards them "Loki?" Gray blinked in confusion "What are you doing here?"

To this Loki just knelt next to his master and brushed his fingers through her hair "We tried… we did… but… I couldn't save her… that man took all of Natsu's magic and even a bit of his life force and returned it to Lucy in one attack… I didn't see it all but… I wasn't able to push open my gate until it was too late" he sniffled feeling so ashamed of himself.

Gray placed a hand on Loki's shoulder "Hey man, we all failed today… do you think you could carry Lucy? We need to get back to the guild and report in" To this Loki nodded his head silently, standing and picking Lucy up bridal style and as gently as a delicate rose.

Gray stood and piled Natsu over his shoulder, Erza picking up Happy.

All of them travelled back to their guild in complete silence.

* * *

A couple days had passed, Erza and Gray finally got back to the guild with Lucy and Natsu in their arms unconscious. Loki had to return to his world and Happy had woken during the journey back. The entire guildhall gasped in unison, horrified expressions on each member within the guildhall as they gazed upon he beaten A team entering the front doors.

It hadn't taken long for the unconscious members to be taken to the infirmary, in beds next to each other. Wendy got to work healing them the best she could, meanwhile Erza and Gray spoke to the master in his office and explained the entire situation the best they could. Fortunately, they did not receive a punishment for returning uncompleted; as master Makarov had a feeling the tribe had lied so not to pay more money. After informing the master, the two were told to go home and rest for as long as they needed to, Wendy had finished her treatment and informed Erza and Gray that Lucy and Natsu just needed rest and will be fine.

This eased their conscience and allowed them to go home without the guilt of not being there for their fallen comrades.

By the time Natsu finally woke up it had been 4 days since the dark mage attacked them, he sat up in his bed fast with a loud gasp and a cold sweat. Sitting up shaking a bit he just blankly stared at his sheets, having just woken up from a nightmare that just happened to have transpired 4 days ago. "NATSU!" Happy cried out in joy as he flew into his adopted father's chest, knocking him back down to lay on the bed. Natsu blinked before laughing in relief and hugging his exceed close "Oh Happy! You're okay! I'm so relieved… I was worried after that blast- wait" his eyes widened as he sat up again "The infirmary?" he asked, bed curtained were drawn so all he could see was the window, but he could smell Lucy was near "Happy! How is Lucy!? What happened!?" he asked in a panic, still regaining his strength.

Happy whimpered looking up at the pink-haired dragon slayer with big tear-filled eyes "N-Natsu… Lushy hasn't woken up yet… We don't know what happened to her… no one saw…" he sniffled feeling terrible for not being able to help.

Natsu looked at the blue feline and stroked his fur to calm him down, while all he could think about was the dark mages words, ' _I'm going to give you're little girlfriend a gift you'll never be able to run from~'_

'What does that even mean?' he thought to himself. Once he felt he'd regained enough energy to move he got out of bed "Happy, could you grab us some food? I'm starving" Natsu gave his little buddy a big grin "Aye sir!" he raised his paw before flying out of the room to Mirajane.

Meanwhile, Natsu got out of bed and drew the curtain separating him from Lucy; his smile instantly disappeared upon seeing her bandaged head and pale skin. Grabbing a seat he sat next to her, he took her hand in his, placing his forehead against her Fairy Tail mark. "Even after I said… I… I'd protect you… I failed" his voice was low and torn, holding back tears choking out a sob feeling immense guilt for letting her end up this way…

'What if she never wakes up?' he thought to himself in distain 'maybe that's what that bastard meant' he continued trying to figure it out, hoping he was wrong. After another day and a full recovery Natsu felt her fingers twitch and a small strained voice call out his name.

"N-Nat-..Su"

It felt as if all the tension had suddenly left his body and that breath he'd been holding was finally released, tears ushered in the corner of his eyes, looking down at the blonde as she began to awaken "L-Luce, thank god!" he cheerfully stood up and hugged her.

Lucy released a small chuckle "I'm okay Natsu, t-that is… Unless you crush me to death" she groaned, he blinked and released her, rubbing the back of his neck "S-Sorry~" he smiled at her, so thankful she had woken up.

* * *

Another week passed and the team were fully recovered, physically… Mentally they were not ready to take on another job just yet, the failure that was their last mission had them all feeling down. Though they didn't show it in public, but inside they could all see each other's guilt.

Lucy on the other hand, though she'd recovered and returned to the guild, she had begun getting ill, though the strange part was… she was only ill in the morning when waking up…

For the past 4 days she'd woken up to running to her bathroom and vomiting up nothing, it was starting to get on her nerves more than anything.

"Hey Lucy" Levy greeted her best friend as she sat on a bar stool, Lucy sat next to her had her head planted on the cool wood, all Levy got in return was a groan. The bluenette furrowed her brows in worry; this expression obviously caught Gajeel's attention and decided to come over, standing behind Levy. "Hey bunny girl, what's wrong with you?" he asked in his sultry low tone.

Lucy turned her head to the side and looked at the two that had caught on to her miserable state "I think I have the flu or something" Lucy groaned, she was rather pale and that caused the two to look at her in concern.

Levy took Lucy's hand in hers "How about I take you to the doctors?" she offered, though Lucy hated the doctors, she knew it would probably be a good idea, plus if Levy was with her it wouldn't be too bad. "Okay" he spoke and stood up, her entire body shivering as it does after being sick.

Levy held Lucy's arm as they exited the building and headed for the hospital. Gray and Natsu, who'd been fighting until that point went up to the bar, their eyes following the two girls as they left.

"Hey Gajeel, what's wrong with Lucy?" Gray asked, but all he could do was shrug "She said she might have the flu so Levy is taking her to the doctors" Gajeel informed before going to his usual table to eat scraps of iron.

Natsu hadn't taken his eyes off the door, worried for his friend more than ever before. He didn't know why, but after that failed mission, he felt a strong urge to protect and be around Lucy as much as possible… Though after 2 day's of being by her side he had to reframe himself, especially after Lucy lectured him about being too clingy.

Later at the hospital Levy waited in the waiting room while Lucy was taken in to the doctors' office "Lucy Heartfelia, correct?" The doctor asked for consultation reasons, Lucy nodded her head and her hand on her stomach as it ached a lot. "Can you tell me your symptoms please?" the kind female doctor asked, smiling softly at the blonde, Lucy nodded again before listing off her symptoms "I've been throwing up every morning, my stomach really hurts and I seem to be having hot and cold flushes at night, sometimes a cold sweat if I'm stood up for too long" She informs.

The doctor nods her head noting all these things down, She then asked a question Lucy wasn't prepared for "Please could you tell me the last time you had your period?" Lucy blushed at this, rather personal but if the doctor needed to know she had to act adult about it. "U-Ummm… maybe a month ago… or two" she blinked and frowned a little trying to remember.

The doctor nodded and instructed Lucy to lie on the bed; she did as she was told.

"Please lift your shirt, I am going to do an ultrasound to check your abdomen" Lucy nodded at this information and lifted her shirt, the gel was cold but really nice, it cooled down the aching sensation she'd had to live with for that past week.

The tests were done rather quickly and Levy was able to re-join her in the office, Lucy smiled at her nervously, holding her friends hand, waiting for the results. This was obviously not the flu, especially after those weird tests, she started to worry if she had an internal clot or tumour.

"Miss Heartfelia, I am happy to firstly announce that you're not sick with the flu" the doctor started with a smile, Lucy blinked 'is that a good thing?' she thought to herself 'Why is she smiling?' her pursed her lips, not saying what she was thinking.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant~" The doctor said with a large smile, handing her the ultrasound scan.

Lucy took it with wide eyes, her vision turned to her friend whom also shared the same expression "WHAT?!" they both exclaimed at once startling the poor doctor.

"B-But… How can that be?" Lucy was starting to panic "A-Are you sure that's right? I mean… You have to have sex to get… Get… that! But… I'm still a…a…V-Virgin-" she trailed off at the end, freaking out and looking at the scan, tears began to fill her eyes and pour down her cheeks, she didn't understand how this was possible.

Luckily Levy was there, she apologised to the doctor for Lucy and made her friend stand and leave the office.

Once they were outside and in the park next door, Levy had Lucy sit down. The blonde mage sat and stared at the scan print she was given, her expression hadn't changed. Levy sat next to her and rubbed her back "Lu Lu? Calm down hun, it'll be okay" she tried to comfort, finally Lucy sniffled and wiped her eyes as logical side of her began to take over the emotional side "How is it going to be okay Levy?" she asked, looking at her best friend "I wasn't lying in there… I have never done 'it' before… not with anyone…" she explained quietly.

Levy watched her expression, she wasn't lying "Well… however it happened, you're gunna be a mummy, Lucy~" she smiled wiping the last of Lucy's tears. Lucy sniffled and held the scan close to her heart, though having a child wasn't on her to do list for at least another 10 years, she was now blessed with a child within her, she'd never abort or give it up, she wasn't that kind of person. "Y-Youre right… I just… I need some time y'know" the celestial mage informed before standing up "I'm gunna head home, thank you for coming with me Levy, you're the best, please don't tell anyone about this okay?" Lucy asked. She didn't want anyone to know yet, not until it had sunk in herself. Levy agreed and promised, she also told her blonde friend she'd do research on how Lucy could have possibly gotten pregnant.

* * *

(A/N: Second chapter done! Oooo it's gunna get interesting! XD Let me know your thoughts below and fav this story if you wanna know when I upload the next chapter ^.^)


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed since Lucy had found out she was pregnant; Levy was still the only one who knew and was helping her find out how this was possible. The celestial mage hadn't left her apartment, other than the occasional doctors appointments, but throughout these passing weeks Natsu had been getting more and more anxious.

"I can't take this any more!"

Natsu had been sat at the table in the guildhall with his head rested on the surface, Gray, Erza and Wendy, as well as the Exceeds, were sat with him. Natsu suddenly stood up expressing his frustration, he had not seen Lucy since Levy helped her to the doctors a month ago and every time Levy came to the guild the only answers the guild members received were, 'She's fine' or 'she just needs some rest'.

Natsu had tried to go to Lucy's apartment in hopes of either finding out the cause of Lucy's condition or to simply help her out… But every time he attempted this, the window and door were locked, and the curtains were drawn, he couldn't break in and cause Lucy more pain if that was indeed her ailment.

Erza looked up at her frustrated and clearly worried companion "Natsu… If Lucy needs privacy to deal with whatever happened then we need to support her decision" she spoke softly causing Natsu to let out a sigh in defeat. He knew she was right, but there was an itch deep inside him that he needed to be by her side at all times!

"I-I know… But…" He began and sat back down "Not knowing is bad enough but to have to sit here and be helpless and useless… I miss my sleep…" he huffed, the others looked at him with a raised brow.

"Are you losing sleep thinking about Lucy?" Gray asked, genuinely curious. Natsu blushed a little and turned his face away from the prying eyes "S-So what if I am… I'm worried" he mumbled but they still caught his words and internally found it adorable.

Suddenly the guild doors opened and Levy came in first, standing by the railings and clearing her throat to get everyone's attention, with a few whispers and curious expressions the guild became quiet and let the resident bookworm speak. "Hi everyone! So ummm… I know you all have been worried about a certain member of our family" she began, Natsu stood up and slowly walked over to Levy by the door. The script mage looked at Natsu's endearing and worried expression "L-Lucy?" he spoke quietly, to this Levy nodded her head and quickly covered his mouth with her hand before he could say any more.

"Natsu… Please… sit down, this is important to Lucy and you can't go about being… well… yourself" she told him in a firm tone.

Natsu frowned a little but complied, taking a seat back down with the team at the table closest to the door.

Clearing her throat Levy continued "Firstly, to clear up any rumours I have heard over the past month, Lucy is not dying… -As far as we know-" She trailed the last but Natsu's dragon slayer hearing caught it and made him flinch a little. "She is not sick either, I have spoke to her and she has decided that it is about time all of you know what had happened" She announced, to this everyone nodded their head, not sure yet if to cheer or be concerned. "Before she comes in-"

"Lucy is coming?!" Team Natsu all spoke at once interrupting Levy once more, holding back the frustration Levy nodded "But like I said! Stay put… This is hard for her right now, the only reason she has decided to come back and open up to her family is because, one, she knows you will all be supportive of her, and two, we have come close to finding out the reason for her… uh… situation" Levy vaguely states.

"And that situation would be?" Gajeel finally spoke up, Levy looked at him and bit her lower lip before replying "She will tell you herself".

Turning around Levy momentarily exited the guildhall, as soon as she did so chatter and whispers spread across the common hall in concern and curiosity.

All went quite when the doors opened, Levy re-entering with Lucy behind her, Lucy looked reasonably healthy, at least her face emitted this observation, however it was hard to tell by the rest, as she wore a long white cloak that draped off her shoulders down to her ankles. Her white cloak had beautiful roses embroidered into it and a laced frame around the bottom. She entered the guildhall with a small guilty smile and stood where Levy stood before. Inside, from main doors, was a raised platform from the rest of the hall, with a railing so she could overlook the whole guild, fidgeting with the cold metal. "H-Hi everyone" She began, to her surprise every single member in front of her had a smile of either relief or happiness to see her, this view alone calmed her nerves a bit. The guild remained quiet though, as per request from Levy beforehand. This quietness caught the attention of the master as he came out of his office, observing from the second floor.

"I-I'm sorry I haven't told you anything… Levy told me how worried you all have been" she apologised before looking straight at Natsu with sad brown eyes "Especially you Natsu" to this he just nodded, holding back the urge to run at her and hug her close.

Lucy took a large, deep breath "I'm not going to prolong this any further… so… here goes" her hand tightened around Levy's before announcing her big secret "I-I… I'm pregnant"

Silence.

Everyone in the guildhall, including the Master, thought they'd heard wrong, but she was pretty clear. All eyes were on Lucy as she undid her robe and let it drop from her shoulders into a flowing pile on the floor. Underneath her cloak she wore a plain pink tank top, grey sweatpants, and white snickers. Her usual revealing outfits didn't fit her any more, nor were they appropriate, as her belly had extended somewhat, appearing as if she were 3 or 4 months pregnant. The accelerated speed of the pregnancy Levy estimated was that it was a dragon slayers child, or the spell caused the fast growth.

Gasps erupted as they all gazed on her little bump of a belly, the guild then went into its usual chaos, but not in a bad way, on the contrary, everyone cheered and shouted in praise. Their happy and congratulated responses made tears prick in Lucy's eyes, she let go of Levy's hand to wipe her eyes with a sniffle "T-Thank you everyone for being so kind" she giggled through tears.

As most of the guild began to celebrate Lucy's big news, Levy lead Lucy down to their usual table, meeting the still gobsmacked expressions of Team Natsu. Lucy sat down in between Natsu and Wendy, rubbing her little bump softly, Levy went to the opposite side to sit between Gajeel and Erza.

The celestial mage felt the teams' eyes on her, she couldn't raise her head to look at them, she knew they would all have questions, and as if on queue, Natsu was the first to speak up.

"Lucy? Are you really having a baby?" he asked, his eyes wide and pupils small, never tearing them away from her. To this Lucy just nodded her head, Erza hummed, taking this news better than the others "I hope you don't mind me asking this out loud but… Who is the father?" to this Lucy flinched a little before looking at Levy for assistance.

Levy smiled at her best friend and nodded, she understood that this was hard to bring up but it had to be done "Well, like I said earlier, we think we found out just how this happened" Levy began, everyone at the table watching her and waiting patiently for answers. Though Natsu was listing, his eyes never tor away from the blonde, under the table his hand had slowly moved to take Lucy's, their fingers intertwining, causing a silent blush on Lucy's face. "During that mission you guys went on, the dark mage cast a spell on Lucy, we think this is how she became pregnant, as umm… Lucy, can I tell them?" Levy asked just in case, Lucy nodded her head, though still hung and her fringe shadowing her blush. "Lucy has never… ummm… you know.." Levy tried to explain, Erza blushed with widened eyes, the boys still very much oblivious until Erza cleared it up "Lucy's a virgin" she spoke quietly for the privacy of her teammate, the boys then widened their eyes in shock.

"Oh… Wow… then at the doctors… that news must have been shocking" Gray spoke, looking towards his blonde teammate, Lucy simply nodded in silence again before Levy continued "Anyway… ummm it seems, whatever it is, the spell or the baby itself, it seems to be growing at an accelerated rate, meaning that even though Lucy is only a month pregnant, she is actually about 3 or 4 months along" she explained.

The news of Lucy's condition was starting to sink into everyone, they were beginning to accept it how it is "I know you guys must be worried" Lucy began speaking up and raised her head with a large smile and a sniffle "But I am actually really looking forward to this, I never imagined having a child this young but… it's a blessing and I love her" she spoke. To this the whole team gasped before large smiles erupted on everyone's faces, arms flying in the air and cheers rioting throughout the guild "Lucy's having a baby girl!"

Lucy sat and watched everyone begin to party, the alcohol and food already being served. People were dancing or playing drinking games, even Erza and Gray had started drinking in celebration for their teammate, but Natsu hadn't said a word, and this worried Lucy.

Then… The question repeated itself from Natsu's lips this time, bringing everyone around the table back to attention.

"Who's the father Luce?" Natsu almost insisted, if it was that dark mage he was going to kill him… father of Lucy's child or not… Natsu felt jealousy bubble up inside of him and it showed on his face and in the tightening of his grip around Lucy's fingers.

Lucy gulped and glanced at Levy, who nodded, before looking back at Natsu "Well… We think… We think that during that mission, you're magic and life force was taken and recreated before inserted into me" Lucy spoke.

Suddenly the guild became silent, everyone's wide eyes on Lucy, they had all heard and put the pieces together, except Natsu of course.

Lucy could see the confusion in his expression, she really thought that he looked to be in pain when he tried to use his brain too much, she squeezed Natsu's hand softly with a giggle "Natsu~ It's you, you're the father of this baby" she finally spoke, everyone was more shocked that Natsu was having a kid more than Lucy.

Sure Lucy was mature and could handle such a responsibility, but Natsu?! Most members of the guild wondered if he'd even kissed a girl before.

Lucy looked at her friend and chewed on her lower lip nervously, it appeared that Natsu had gone into shock.

The nights festivities continued, people continued to ask Lucy questions and she replied with answered, all while still holding Natsu's hand, he remained as a statue, all his thoughts processing and trying to comprehend that he was going to be a father soon.

After an hour Lucy sighed and scooted on to Natsu's lap in an attempt to snap him out of it, but to no avail, she then rested her free hand on to his cheek to make him look at her "Natsu… I know this is sudden… and we didn't even go about making a baby properly… you don't have to be a part of this, I wont force you… but… you should know… that when I found out that this was your baby… I was so happy… I finally realised that my feelings towards you were always true… you make me happy and protect me all the time, even to the point of annoyance" she giggled before taking his hand and placing it on the small bump "Now you have a little girl that wants and needs her father… But like I said… I wont for-"

Lucy wasn't able to finish, her eyes widened and pupils shrunk, soft warm lips were suddenly pressed up against hers, she could feel his arm wrap around her back and pull her closer to him while his other hand rested on the small bump, rubbing his thumb over it.

He felt complete.

Her confession and the news of his soul mate being with-child to his daughter; Natsu felt enlightened, his life suddenly having a higher meaning and nothing would stop him from making her and his daughter happy, if they were happy then he would be happy, this was the conclusion he had come to after an hour of deliberation, and now this kiss proved his theory. The month of heartache and worry were healed in an instant, Lucy's soft, plump lips against his was all the magic he needed.

* * *

A/N: Soooo I know this story is a bit weird haha It was just a thought that came to mind, and perhaps I didn't portray it as well as I should have but I still hoped you enjoyed it! ^.^

I'm not sure whether to continue it to the birth, or just stop it here and just let everyone's imaginations run away with them XD **So unless requested, I'll just keep this as complete for now.**

 **I'll continue a couple more chapters if you guys want me to :)**

 **Thank you for** faving **and reading! 3**


End file.
